Stargate: The Pegasus Project
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: Rated M for mature themes. Backstory to a roleplay. spoilers/AU from Lost City, onwards.
1. Lost City, Part 1

**Authors Note:** This story is being written more as a back-story for a forum-based RPG I've started. It should be noted that much of the following back-story is a mix of elements that were already 'role-played' a few years ago on another 'fRPG' named quite intelligently SGRP, some elements I've come up with as I wrote or planned to include when I started it and lastly, elements from the show itself, such as a certain 2 Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel on the Prometheus, the former referred to, the latter actually included. The back-story runs from just prior to Lost City, a scene that explains the first alteration, through the episode and so far, to the end of it. The first two chapters are for the episode Lost city. Chapter 1 being part 1, and chapter 2 being part 2. Presume any scenes not mentioned as having happened the same, unless implied otherwise in another scene. If I intend a scene to not have happened, I will say so at the end of the chapter.

I am posting it here both to, entice, you readers to consider joining the fRPG, as well as to provide a place for current and future members to refer to the back-story quickly.

I am hopeful to also collate the in-character posts to form 'episodic' adventures around the group.

**Editted** – I am re-writing parts so that there is no conflict with that in the real world, US Presidents are sworn in on the 20th January. As lost city aired in 2004, this places Hayes first term as January-20th, 2004 through to January 19th, 2007. Yes, a 3-year (or 1-year depending which way you go) offset from real life. In the 'gateverse, the previous president had his full 8 years in office over 2 terms. To fit with that SG-1 never made mention of _who_ that president was, if I ever do make mention of him, like in the show something will prevent characters from getting to his name. "And when former President-" "That idiot? He listened to the NID for cryin out loud!" ... heh. This means Lost City takes place start of February. Let us say the first scene is a Wednesday, 4th February. That means the P3X-439 mission was on the 6th, a Friday, and the Battle of Antarctica was 12th. Command of the SGC went to, the person, on the 9th of February. Yes, New Order will be around June. 4 months... in which this... person... is dealing with multiple things (and just to outline how much hassle is going with the precursors of the IOA over Antarctica. Remember the "talks stalled again" line in the episode?)

Let's just say something happened with the president before the president who came before Hayes – yes that isn't a copy-and-paste typo, I did put that tongue-twister in – and since there was no Vice-President at the time, an election happened, causing an entire shift in when elections happen... adn the president who was voted in, successfully campaigned for his 2nd term in 1999 (to start in 2000) therefore Bush had no opportunity in 2000 to campaign for a 2001 start... and lost interest or was defeated by Hayes. Hell 'florida' was a key victory that was contested with Bush, and 'kinsey delivered it all by himself'... so I'm going to presume 'Dubya' did run in the 2003 elections, within the 'gate verse, but didn't succeed. Whew... glad I wasn't _saying_ all this, I'd be out of breath.

Where applicable, dates are also going to be placed to show day changes.

**Stargate: The Pegasus Project**

_**Chapter 1: Lost City, Part 1**_

**Washington D.C., White House Oval Office; Wednesday 4****th**** February, 2004**

It had been two weeks since Henry Hayes had been sworn in as the 44th US President, and had learned about the Stargate Program, while it had been a week since Vice President Kinsey had impressed upon him the need for a change of command in the SGC, and _that_ was despite the man's preaching about their mistakes. Indeed, Hayes was not a stupid man, he saw through the bias easily enough.

No, what had him convinced that change was needed was the changing international political landscape in regards to the program, which resulted in a week-long search for a civilian candidate that the countries would approve of. Diplomats with skills in linguistics, or at the very least, able to learn new languages quickly under the correct tutelage. It was rather intriguing how many people were on the _short_list, which turned out to not be very short at all. Some names were familiar, some were not.

He closed another file, mentally dropping the person from the list. He looked up and saw that one of the generals who had only recently gained their position as chief of staff of their branch of the US armed forces, was reading a file with both a smile and a frown. Said general looked up and asked, "How about, Dr Weir?"

The general handed the file to him, and Hayes read through it, humming in agreement until he read of her history. She had a rather strong stance in regards to the military, one that he realised would be a hindrance should violence be the only answer.

He had read enough about the Goa'uld, and heard from General Maynard some stories, that convinced him that diplomacy with them was a rarity, and only when they felt the threat to themselves was too great to deal with. Such as with the Asgard, the only reason that they were in this protected-planets treaty.

Still, Doctor Weir had brokered dozens of peace treaties, and as some of these files included notes forwarded from the Stargate Program Records Office had pointed out, her work had been referenced quite a bit in regards to the Tok'ra treaty. She stayed on the list, near the top in fact.

"Maybe, I'd like to see if there's a better candidate first..." He mumbled to himself.

It was as he put the file down, that he glimpsed another. The name was familiar to him, for several reasons. He picked it up, and smiled as the included photo made him recall why.

He looked up, and stated, "Doctor Weir's skills as a diplomat and linguist notwithstanding, we do need someone who would accept when military action is the required and only option left available."

Kinsey frowned at him, a pile of folders in his lap, all closed. He had hoped for Dr Weir, as her anti-military stance was known to him. "Then who are you suggesting, Mr President?" He asked.

Hayes looked at the open file in his hands, and read a little bit of it. Knowing that Kinsey wouldn't actually read it, Hayes closed it, and held it up to General Maynard. The general grabbed it and began to read, and barely held in his smile. The folder made its way around the other 5 people, only Kinsey of whom didn't actually read it, merely glanced at the name, and the short profile on the front page.

"While she doesn't have as much experience over a longer period," Hayes began, "her record so far is pretty much exemplary. A true up-and-coming star, I believe. Her linguistic skills are on par with Doctor Weir. Her brother is in the military."

Kinsey didn't even blink. Having not read any of the files, he simply took that as though Hayes had read it in her file.

The General who had offered up Doctor Weir's name spoke, "I remember her from the trade talks last year. Doctor Weir was busy with some of the delegates, so she had to deal with them. Wasn't she Weir's aide?"

Maynard nodded. "I remember that. She had practically brought the French on board with our proposals. With Doctor Weir as her mentor, no less had been expected of her."

Kinsey smiled, as though he realised something. "Yes... I see. I take it this is who we'll brief and place in charge of the SGC?" He asked.

Hayes nodded, and asked, "Bob, I'd like you to brief her, personally, before bringing her here."

Kinsey nodded. He had intended to arrange it that way as it was, but he had thought Dr Weir would have been picked. It seems she was only number 2 on Hayes' list though.

--

**New York City; Friday 6****th**** February, 2004**

Doctor Lyra Mcpherson was just getting out of her apartment block, about to hail a Taxi when a Limo pulled up, and what she recognised to be a Secret Service agent get out. Recognisable due to his immaculate suit with cold-weather overcoat, and obvious government-issue pistol, that she could see positioned to be visible, to deter would-be thieves.

"Ma'am, if you can get in, please?" He spoke, neutrally, as he nipped a hand into an inside pocket, pulled it out and smoothly opened it for her to see the Secret Service badge and ID. She nodded, and he smoothly took her overnight-bag, and opened the rear passenger door for her to get in.

Lyra got in, and as she looked to the other side, saw Vice President Kinsey. She moved to sit facing him. "Mr Vice President." She greeted with a smile. A fake smile as she knew who he was from her brother.

"Doctor Mcpherson." He greeted in turn. "Please, feel free to take off your jacket." He said. She raised an eyebrow, but did so – the heat in the car was a welcome change to the cold air of New York in early February. Divested of her jacket, he then asked, "I'm sure you're curious as to why you're getting a lift to the airport from me."

She was she had to admit that. So she stated, "So my meeting with the president calls for escort from my home. It's not going to be dangerous, is it? Ooh... I know... Aliens are real." She said it as a private joke between the two, although she would bet that Kinsey didn't know she knew the truth.

Kinsey snorted, some peoples' sarcastic sense of humour grated on him. The irony that his own was rather sarcasm-based was lost on him though.

"I was on my way back to Washington myself," he started, "And learned that you were unable to catch an earlier flight..."

She rolled her eyes, and said, "No disrespect, Mr Vice President, but you didn't really pick me up just because we were going the same place. I have dealt with Politicians and Ambassadors to other countries. I know crock when I hear it."

Kinsey smiled, an honest 'I'm amused' smile. "I see nothing gets passed you, Doctor. Very well. There are very few people who could properly brief you for this interview."

Narrowing her eyes a touch, she asked, "Interview?" Her curiosity was piqued, and since Kinsey was involved, not in a good way.

A nod from Kinsey, and he began, "How would you respond if I told you that the Air Force is currently conducting top secret operations with an alien transportation device called the Stargate. It was discovered in the early 1900's at Giza, not too far from the Great Pyramids."

Lyra had trouble keeping in her reaction. Thankfully, he seemed to think her reaction was one of 'You're Bullshitting me!'

It wasn't. He clearly didn't know that she already knew, never mind had already seen the Stargate, when she visited the SGC to attend to one project or other issue, when her other job didn't need her presence.

Hell, he probably didn't even know that her brother was Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Mcpherson - SG-2 Commander...

Either way, she sat back to listen, pretended to have never heard about this, and acting somewhat incredulous and disbelieving. The last 3 years working in the diplomatic and political arenas since graduating university had tested and helped improve not just her poker face.

And unlike in another timeline, where _Dr Weir had been selected_, Dr Mcpherson was not handed a note saying that 'This is not a joke'.

--

**Colorado, Stargate Command, Level 27 Briefing Room**

Lt. Col. Alexander Mcpherson, or Alex to his friends, leant slightly on the chair at the table with a small smile. He and his team were stood behind their chairs, with their backs to the Stargate. Across from them were Colonel Reynolds, and the rest of his team.

A small glance at his watch only increased his smile. SG-1 were late, and he had an idea of who was responsible.

A glance to his left, and he wondered if his team's first mission with the rather infamous SG-1 would go smoothly.

Captain Derek Starpass of the Canadian Air Force, his 2nd in command of the team, had never had the opportunity to work with SG-1, even though it had been almost year-and-a-half since Canada was included in the Stargate Program Disclosure shortly after-which Derek had transferred into the SGC, and onto SG-2. The last time the team actually was assigned a mission with SG-1, Derek had been on leave.

Alex wasn't worried much about how Derek would handle a mission with SG-1. The man had some Special Forces experience, which Alex himself didn't have. When the man had transferred onboard, Alex had taken a look at his career history and joked that Derek probably could handle close-combat better than Alex did. After their 2nd mission, Derek had told him that Alex' experience at the SGC was, if those 2 missions were par for the course, as intense as any mission that Derek had been on in his career.

It was his combat history that made Alex keep him on, especially as his 2nd, when Colonel Ferreti was injured last year, and had to go on extended medical leave.

Derek also had this calm demeanour that made him quite approachable to locals that they came across on whatever planets they were scouting. Derek liked to joke that it was his accent being more welcoming. About the only issue on that front was that Derek was really uncomfortable around children he didn't know. So Derek tended to be their 'Ambassador', albeit it unwilling at times.

The longest-serving member of SG-2, next to Alex, was 1st Lieutenant Jonathan Berwick. Alex had actually known him since before the SGC, for about a year during his tour at Nellis Air Force Base. He had taken the younger man on, mentoring him to help him adjust to military life, and not screw it up. Partially because Alex saw how Jon needed the approval of his father – the very reason Jon joined up in the first place. When Jon transferred to the SGC a year after Alex had, he seemed to have slipped a little, and Alex had taken him under his wing again. Military life was hard on Jon, and people tended to be waiting for him to slip up.

But Alex' faith in Jon meant a lot, and Jon tried his best. 3 years he had lasted, and Alex expected him to make his promotion soon.

Even with Jon, though, Alex wasn't much worried. Jon had been on missions with both SG-1 and SG-3 while member of SG-2. He worked quite well under combat conditions, it was just the other times that got to him. In a fight, everything was straight forward to him. It was only the other part that held him from being able to go into the Special Forces. Instead, at Alex' suggestion he had gone to learn more on the technical side.

It was the newest member of the team, who joined after a spot opened up when Col. Ferreti was injured, that worried him. In that time, there hadn't been a mission with SG-1, and their notoriety was a stumbling block in of itself, Alex had learned that when Jon had his first mission with the team.

2nd Lieutenant Ryan Omega, the youngest of the team and fresh out of the academy, compared to the rest of them. Jon was in his late 20's to be sure, but the 23-year old Ryan was practically brimming with youth. And worry over if he would trip over his own feet in the presence of Dr Jackson or Major Carter, both of whom he near-worshipped. Well worship was a bad descriptor.

Plain and simple, admired, was closer.

Where Derek was their diplomat, Jon their sort-of engineer, it was Ryan that was their linguist.

Ryan had joined up with SG-2 only 4 months before, not that long ago. He didn't have as much field combat experience as Jon, and it had taken both Derek and Alex to help the man get used to the sheer intensity that was normal for a combat mission. That was why Derek tended to be partnered with Ryan, unless the mission called for him to work with Jon on some alien device, or Alex on an alien computer.

And as their linguist, Ryan had taken to learning Goa'uld like a duck to water.

Once Ryan had gotten past his admiration for Dr Jackson, three words in and Alex had lost them. Ryan wasn't yet fluent in any dialect of Goa'uld, but he was pretty close.

Hearing a noise from General Hammonds' office brought him out of his musing, and he looked to his right, and saw the General was still in his office talking on the phone.

Before the Generals' chair at the table, on both sides were two chairs each, for the yet-to-arrive SG-1.

Alex looked in front of him to Reynolds, just as the full-bird glanced at his own watch. "Jack's late, right?" He asked the Colonel.

Reynolds was about to respond, when SG-1 walked in.

O'Neill greeted them. "Reynolds. Mcpherson."

The two nodded in reply, Reynolds adding, "Jack." because, as he was the same rank as the leader of SG-1, he could.

Sam spoke up. "SG-3 spotted a Goa'uld reconnaissance drone while on the planet where they found the colonnade. Since that obviously means the Goa'uld were aware of its existence, SG's 2 and 3 will be providing backup, if General Hammond approves the mission."

O'Neill looked clueless, and asked, "What Mission?"

Alex held a smirk down - A colonel he may be, but it was prefixed with 'Lieutenant'... so he couldn't really joke about it. Even with the informal interaction most teams had like that, Alex was still somewhat serious, a holdover from both when he was Lt-then-Captain Serious, and the last few years up until the last year or so, when he had been separated and not seeing Catherine. As such, it was simply ingrained not to do what other Uber-Serious CO's would have called 'Insubordination'.

At that moment, General Hammond walked in. "Good morning, SG-1. Nice of you to join us, Jack."

"Morning sir." Jack replied.

Hammond sat down, and everyone followed suit. He looked at everyone, then Jack, and said, "I've heard Doctor Jackson's report on his translation. Given what happened the last time you encountered something like this, I'm surprised you're so willing to take on this mission."

"So am I, sir." He replied, confusion mixed with surprise almost visible on her face.

Daniel had to speak up. "Jack?"

Questioning, he answered, "Daniel?"

"Why wouldn't we want to gain access to the greatest repository of knowledge in the known universe? Once and for all finding the Lost City of the Ancients, and use their advanced technology to save the entire galaxy from the evil oppression of the Goa'uld?" Daniel said, impressing half of SG-2 as he didn't even take a breath throughout that speech.

Alex spoke up. "Didn't the last one do that by downloading it into your head?"

Jack nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Huh?" Reynolds asked.

Sam spoke up, "It basically downloads the entire library of Ancients knowledge into a person's mind, like downloading on a computer. That massive amount of data then slowly unspools into your brain, eventually taking over your consciousness completely."

Daniel added, "Except for it wasn't meant for a physiology as primitive as ours."

"Woah, easy fella." Jack chimed.

Alex frowned, and asked, "Is that why um, Loki, I think, Cloned you? Because you shouldn't have handled it, but you did... only just?"

Jack nodded, with a shudder.

Alex began again, "This may seem like I'm saying you'll do a stupid thing, but then again with what we could gain, the risks... Well, The Asgard removed it from your head last time..."

Reynolds slowly caught on, and said, "So we shoot them a call..."

Jack complained, "We're not sticking anyone's heads in."

"Jack, Anubis could be on his way there now." Reynolds inserted.

Sam added, "It might be the _only_ way we could get the information, sir." He gave her a glare, so she added, "Not that I don't have confidence in my ability to find a way." She smiled slightly.

"It's like a computer, right?" Alex asked.

Hammond spoke up, "Which is why I took Major Carters recommendation, and your team is going along. I want you to work with Major Carter on an interface."

Alex nodded, smiling a little at Sams' confidence in his abilities. He wasn't a genius with computers, like she was a genius with astrophysics or even near his sisters' language abilities... But he was good.

"So... _have_ we tried?" Lt Berwick asked, like it was an obvious question that needed to be asked.

Sam nodded. "Thor's not responding though."

"None of our alien allies have been particularly reliable of late. If something happened again...." Hammond spoke, a slight ominous tone beneath the somewhat larger dose of disappointment.

Daniel chimed in, "General, no-one's saying that anyone should directly interface with the device. We're suggesting that it be extracted and brought home for study."

"The engineering team that studied the last one of these devices you found, determined nothing after six months of research." Hammond pointed out.

Alex had to say, and amazingly, he said it at the same time as Sam, "The Power source was depleted." He stopped, and smiled to let the Major continue.

"It would have been depleted when Colonel O'Neill activated it..."

"Like the RAM on our computers, without power..." Alex inserted.

"No Power, no Data." One of the SG-3 members finished.

"Well that sucks." Jack commented.

The rest of the briefing was short, to the point, and it was as Alex stood up, that an Airman made himself known.

"Colonel Mcpherson, there's a call for you."

Hammond indicated his office, "You can take it in here, Colonel." and went to the stairs to go down to the control room.

Nodding his thanks, he entered the room. The airman told him the call was on line 5, and left.

Alex picked up the phone, and a conversation started.

"Colonel Mcpher-... uh-huh..." He raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He frowned. "So..." He paused, listening, then, frowned deeper. "Right. Do you want us to not-... okay. Will do. Or should that be, Won't do?" He chuckled a little, and said, "You promised to call Catherine, last week. Right. Make sure you do. See you later. Love you."

He put the phone down, and went to the door and saw Hammond coming back up.

"Sir, if you don't mind, Could you be down in the gate room just when we all leave? I've got something you and the others might want to know."

"Of course, Colonel." He said, frowning in thought.

Alex left to get ready.

--

**Washington D.C., White House Secure Records Room**

Kinsey opened the door and showed Dr Mcpherson in. "The file you read in the car is just the beginning. You might want to familiarize yourself with some more of this before you take the job."

Lyra had to not laugh to tell him that she already works there on an on-off basis, instead she said, "There's probably too much to read before my, interview... but I'll take in what I can." only then, did she say, "To be honest, I don't know what job you could be offering me, here..."

To be honest, she was giving him some bull. To be honest, she did have an inkling of what the job could be - even though when the job would be offered to her later, she would realise that she was wrong...

But also, to be honest, she realised that whatever it was that was happening, it was going to be possible badness for the SGC. Which is why, just before getting on the plane, she had phoned her brother and told him that something was happening.

He agreed to make sure they wouldn't try and make Kinsey realise they knew who she was.

She was brought out of her musings and the first file she opened, "Just try and say no." He said, and then left.

She shook her head, and got back to her reading. Unlike before, she had not had much free time to read the previous reports. Even then, she had stuck to the SG-2 mission reports...

Now she had to read through SG-1's, and others.

--

**Colorado, Stargate Command Level 28 Control Room**

"-So, something is going on... Sir, she might be in touch when she finds out..."

Hammond nodded, but before Jack or Reynolds could say anything, the Stargate activated.

Hammond turned to the 3 team commanders. "You have a go. God speed."

They all left and rejoined their waiting teams in the gate room.

"Alright, let's move out." Jack spoke, and led his team through first. Side-by-side, Alex and Reynolds followed suit, each member of their teams behind their commanders.

--

**Planet 'P3X-439', Stargate**

SG-1 Arrived first, followed by SGs 2 and 3.

"Alright, Reynolds, set base defences as you see fit. SG-2, you stay here, except you Mcpherson, you're with us."

Alex nodded, and gave a few orders, and a reassurance to Berwick, then followed SG-1.

Hours later, Sam and Alex both were frowning and scanning the colonnade. Daniel was translating, and Teal'c took watch outside. Jack, however, was sat just outside of the colonnade, and was being a bit of an impatient ass.

"You know, we've searched this place up and down."

"I know". Daniel replied absently.

"We could have Goa'uld on our collective asses anytime now..."

"I know..." Daniel paused in his translation, and said, "According to this, it says it's inside."

"Inside, ya say." Jack spoke, as he stood up and entered the colonnade. "Well let me tell you my friend. There is no inside. There's just a whole lot of outside."

"I know."

Alex spoke up, "The report of the last one said it appeared to melt from the wall... Maybe that's what it means... that it's _in_ the wall?" SG-1 stared at him. "What?"

--

**Orbit of P3X-439**

A Goa'uld Mothership dropped out of hyperspace, followed by a few more.

--

**P3X-439, Ancient Colonnade**

Daniel pressed a button hidden in the writing, and the device appeared. Alex pulled away, along with Sam, both having been near the device.

"Woah... close." Alex mumbled, as he pulled out a computer from his backpack, and Sam began scanning.

Daniel almost triggered it, but Jack managed to pull him back.

--

**P3X-439, Stargate**

Reynolds is stood, with Captain Starpass at the gate. In Alex' absence, Starpass, as his 2nd, is commanding.

A low noise is heard, and they both asked, "Do you hear something?"

Their eyes widen, and Starpass grabs for his radio as Reynolds moves to unpack the stingers.

"SG-1, Col Mcpherson, we have incoming." Starpass spotted the source of the familiar noise: Death gliders. "Multiple bogies, coming in fast." Starpass without being told dialled the Stargate. When it Kawooshed, the gliders were much closer, and everyone took aim.

--

**P3X-439, Ancient Colonnade**

Alex itched to get to his team, but long years of training and off world missions meant it was relatively easy to hold the itch down.

"Alright let's go."

Daniel protested, "Jack we can't just leave."

Sam too was looking like she wanted to protest, but Alex simply began to pack things away quickly yet efficiently. It wasn't the first mission like this, where he and his team had to pack up with Gliders incoming, Jaffa presumably not far behind. More recently, they were more prepared with knowing about the new probes Anubis used.

In his rush, he didn't catch much of what was said, until Jack pulled Daniel out of the way, and then intentionally took the download.

With the colonel out for the count, and as the senior officer there conscious, Alex took charge. Sam politely let him.

"Jackson, Carter, help the colonel to the Stargate. Teal'c, provide what cover you can on our 6."

Quickly, Alex clipped the various packs to his backpack, and checked his rifle, as staff blasts from gliders sounded. "On 3..." They all made ready to make a run, as the glider pulled away, "3!" Alex called, and led the 3 members of SG-1 down the path to the Stargate, firing his rifle as he went. In a lull, he hit his radio. "SG-2... Captain get your butt towards us, we've got gliders on our asses."

A short "Aye sir" was all the response, before a minute later, and a few more left to the Stargate, a rocket appeared from the direction of the 'gate, and ripped their trailing glider to shreds. Sounds of battle echoed from the 'gate, along with a few other wooshes of rockets being fired, and kabooms of explosion.

With SG-2 covering, Alex slung his rifle onto his back and took the Colonel's Legs, allowing them to pick up the pace. Reaching the Gate, Reynolds radioed the SGC and keyed in his IDC, and dove through the 'gate.

--

**Washington D.C., White House Oval Office**

Dr Mcpherson sat waiting patiently, some of the files in hand, one open that she was reading, while waiting for the President to arrive.

The door opened, and Hayes walked in.

"Sorry to have kept you so late..." He said, and only then did Lyra realise the time.

Lyra replied, "Well that's alright, I've been doing a little reading. Mr President....I mean, this is truly so outrageous. I feel compelled on behalf of everyone who has no idea, that, that..."

Hayes held up a hand and with a smile, said quietly, "I know about your past involvement with the SGC. It was the first reason I selected you instead of a Dr Elizabeth Weir."

Recognising the name, Lyra said, "And her stance on the military being the second?" He nodded. "And If I hadn't had past experience?"

"Then Dr Weir would have been."

She was quiet, and nodded slowly.

Hayes walked to his desk and picked up the phone. "Megan. Could you get a car ready for Doctor Mcpherson? 10 minutes... thanks. Oh, and book her into a hotel for tonight. Thank you." He put the phone down. He moved over to where he kept his drinks, and asked, "Would you like something? Baileys, right?"

Lyra smiled, and said, "You remembered. Please."

Hayes nodded and poured the drink, and a scotch for himself, then sat across from her and handed her the drink. "I was rather surprised to see your name in those files, when I first read through the recent ones."

"Just as I was when you named your running partner, I imagine." She said, with a slight amount of distaste.

He chuckled. "Yes, he... does have a way about him. You're probably wondering why I had him brief you on the program... I was surprised he didn't even know you were involved already."

"I get the feeling that him not knowing helps whatever is going on, Mr President."

"Please Lyra, its Henry."

Lyra looked away, and then back, "Henry." She frowned, and said, "Now you're the president, doesn't seem... I don't know, it seems odd calling you that."

"You didn't find it odd calling me that when you were dating my son." Henry pointed out with a chuckle.

Memories of her boyfriend from a few years ago surfaced. Bad memories.

Henry noticed, and apologised, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." He had a pained look on his face too, so Lyra knew that it still affected him.

"You should know, I told Alex something was up." Lyra declared after a minute of silence.

"I thought you might. That's why I asked Bob to brief you personally."

Lyra's eyes widened a fraction, and smirked. "And here I thought that you forgot in your old age."

Henry laughed... and as he laughed, a knock on the door and General Maynard entered.

"General, please, would you join us?"

"I take it you've briefed her on your plans, Mr President?"

Henry shook his head, "We were getting to that." He stood up and refilled his glass. "Drink?"

"I'm on duty, sir."

Lyra spoke up with a smirk, "And who would catch you drinking on duty, your boss?"

General Maynard paused, and then smiled at the joke. "Just water, sir."

"Okay."

Hayes sat back down and passed the drink to General Maynard who sat on the same couch as Lyra, near the end.

"So, This is a job interview, but for what? I already have a job there... kinda."

Maynard nodded, and Henry smiled. "Yes, but you're only an occasional consultant and linguist, landing your hand when you're not busy working elsewhere in the government or an urgent diplomatic situation needs your expertise. What we're offering, is a higher position than that."

"Henry... I don't think I nor Dr Jackson would like it if I took over as head of the Linguistics department..." Lyra said.

Maynard almost frowned at her using the President's first name, but let it go. As for the rest, well, he chuckled a little, and it took a minute to explain the political landscape, and he finished with, "Essentially, while George has done a fine job, we need a civilian in charge at the SGC. Someone who won't be intimidating to the other human cultures out there."

Lyra sat back, in shock, and idly added, "And someone whom the international community could support. A US military General not being such a person..."

Henry nodded. "Colonel Chekov of the Russians has been somewhat supportive of General Hammond, in that he has nothing bad to say about him, but if push came to shove..."

"The Russians would be there with the Chinese, pushing for a Civilian."

Henry and Maynard shared a look, then Henry said, "You know, I'm not taking know for an answer. Do you want the job?"

"Do I have to answer right away?" She asked.

Another Knock, and the presidents aide, Megan, she presumed, entered and informed them her car was ready to take her to a hotel.

"Take tonight to think about it, Doctor." Henry spoke, more formally, and as he tapped his phone, he gave a significant look. Both Maynard and Lyra understood. Maynard didn't know her past with the president, but he did know her past with the SGC, after all. That she had a familial link to the base, as well as professional.

As she left, Kinsey gave her an ominous warning in the outer room, but when she got to the Hotel, she had an ominous smile of her own, as she thought that he should be the one not wanting to get on _her_ bad side.

--

**Colorado, Stargate Command, Level 17 Computer Lab**

Alex was sat, working on something before he left, when the phone rang. He saw it was a direct-connect call, when someone calling from outside the NORAD/SGC phone network used a specific post-fixed' number to avoid the switch board.

Only two people had his computer lab number, and at this time, he doubted Catherine would call.

"Lyra... I wondered when... Woah woah... slow down." He quickly interjected. "What's got you so excit-... Oh." He frowned, and then smiled and frowned again as Lyra told him what was happening. When he finally responded, he said, "That's good and bad news..." with a grin, he added, "The bad part is you're gonna be my bos- OW! Damnit woman!" He rubbed his ear as he switched the phone to the other.

He paled a moment later. "You wouldn't..."

--

**Colorado, Stargate Command, Level 27 General Hammonds Office**

A knock on the door, and Hammond called, "Enter."

Alex entered, and shut the door. "Sir."

Seeing that the normally mostly-stoic Lt. Colonel was distinctly unsettled by something, Hammond rather informally greeted him, "Alexander. What can I do for you?"

Alex was a little antsy about what he had to say, "Sir, Lyra told me what was going on... And I'm not sure you'll like it..." He paused, and a ghost of a smile graced his lips for a moment as he added, "Or hate it for that matter."

Hammond scrutinised him for a moment, recalling the rather ominous phone call that Alex had received that morning, and then said, "Sit down, son, and explain."

--

**Colorado Springs, Colonel O'Neill's House; Saturday 7****th**** February, 2004**

Alex switched off the engine, and looked at the property he had only ever attended outside of SGC holiday parties twice. He got out, and was about to go open the passenger door for the General, who simply did it himself and gave a rueful smile to the Colonel. They approached the house, Alex a step ahead of the general, who wasn't looking forward to the following conversation. Then again, neither men were, much.

Alex knocked, and it was answered by Jack. "Well, you're not the usual delivery boy." Was the sarcastic greeting.

"Thanks Jack." He muttered, rolling his eyes. On duty, yes he had a problem using first names with people above him in rank, but off-duty, he had gotten well over calling them by their first names, back when he was a captain and begun to get his own officers to call him Alexander, or for the closer ones, Alex, when off duty. Only few members of the SGC called him the latter, shorter variation.

Jack spotted Hammond stood a few paces behind Alex, and waved them both in, a curious look on his face. Hammonds' visits to Jack's house were even rarer than Alex's.

"Sir." Sam said, standing up to attention.

"At ease." Hammond interjected. He saw the rest of SG-1 were present. "I'm glad to see you all here." He spoke, as he sat in the offered chair from Jack.

Alex too, sat in one offered to him by Teal'c pulling one out from behind him.

They both spotted Jack's beer, and Hammond glanced at Alex, and asked, "You wouldn't happen to have another two of those?"

Jack nodded, and passed the newcomers the bottles of beer. "Yes sir. I find it a refreshing substitute for....food."

Alex smiled a little, but the reason for this visit meant it was gone quickly.

Sam saw that, and that he was a little sad. Having worked with Alex for several years on various computer software projects, she had learned to recognise various looks.

This was confirmed, when Hammond spoke up, almost out of the blue. "I've been relieved of Command."

They were all silent for a moment, before Jack softly asked, "What?"

"The President has effectively shut down all non-essential off world operations in the SGC for a three month review process." He informed them.

Daniel asked, "Three Months?"

Alex chimed in, "During which _vital_ off world operations will continue, but active exploration will cease, along with any non-vital archaeological and scientific operations, unless they are, of course, working with any of our off world allies. The President was talked into allowing that one this morning."

SG-1 seemed to think that Hammond had done that, but he shook his head, "My, replacement, did that. She told me that Vice President Kinsey was _not_ happy about that."

"You've already spoken to your replacement?" Jack asked.

"Who is she?" Daniel asked.

Hammond smiled a little, making them wonder, as he said, "Someone who fits the criteria they have set... but unfortunately for Kinsey, not someone he can manipulate."

At their curious looks, Alex inserted, "The criteria included the requirement in knowledge of international and internal politics, and decent skills with languages and linguistics."

Daniel had to say, "They choose a good negotiator, or diplomat. I can think of a few with some linguistic skills... One I know, I referenced her work for the Tok'ra."

Alex frowned; who he was thinking of hadn't even been taken on by the government back then.

Daniel continued, "But Dr Weir's stance on-"

Alex inserted, "She would have replaced the General, had the President not only not known the one he did pick, but also that her stance on the military... well, she was very supportive, let me say that."

Daniel frowned. He had a feeling he should know whom he was talking about, but it wasn't coming to him. It was Sam who asked, "Who is it?"

Hammond said, "Someone I hope you will be accommodating to, as she will to you."

Alex smiled sadly, "Did I not tell you, yesterday, that Kinsey was briefing her on the Stargate Program, not realising that she already knew?"

That set them all sitting back in their chairs, processing it. It was Jack who broke first, in laughter, and when he noticed Alex was looking offended, he said, "I'm not... it's... Kinsey..."

Alex smiled. "As far as he's concerned, she never knew about this until yesterday."

After a minute, in which they absorbed that bit, Hammond said, "I've been ordered to Washington to discuss reassignment. I leave tomorrow. As far as I know, you're all to report for work as scheduled on Monday."

Teal'c spoke up, "Something must be done."

Hammond nodded, and said, "I have my orders. Besides, I have a feeling I may be able to do more about this from Washington than I can here."

Sam asked, "And In the meantime?"

Alex smiled, "I'm sure my sister will listen to you..."

Hammond nodded, and finished, "Which is why I'm glad that he picked Dr Mcpherson and not Dr Weir." He looked at Alex and then back at SG-1, "I'm certain that she will appreciate any help and advice the four of you can give her." With that, he got up, as though to leave, and Alex did so too. "I'm taking Alexander here with me to Washington. Vice President Kinsey will most likely arrive at the SGC with Dr Mcpherson. I hope to hold off him finding out about her ties to us for as long as possible."

--

**Colorado, Stargate Command, Level 27 Briefing Room; Monday 9****th**** February, 2004**

Daniel noticed that Lyra, who had arrived the previous day, was sat at the briefing room, looking through various files as she talked on the phone.

"Yes, I understand that... But there's going to be changes here, not everyone is going to be happy about them... No, you look," She was getting frustrated, "I don't have time to listen to vitriol- _How Dare YOU!_"

Daniel winced and listened to the one-sided conversation. Near the end, he raised eyebrows as an image popped into his head of whoever she was talking to clutching his manhood in severe pain.

She pulled the phone from her ear and closed the lid, it being a flip-phone, and threw it onto the pile in frustration.

"Bloody Beaurocraps." She muttered, and resumed reading through the files.

"Bit of light reading?" He spoke up. She didn't react; she had obviously heard him enter.

"I only read the reports of my brothers' missions." She calmly replied, "And even then, I only got through about a years' worth. This... will take weeks. And on top of that, I've actually got to _Review_ them, not just brush up on SGC Galactic History. And while I'm sure it was a good idea, and still is, to keep essential operations running... The paperwork _per mission_ is astounding." She shook her head again and then looked up at him. "How did the General do it?"

"I'm not sure. But he didn't have to read the detailed reports... only the summary. And there weren't that many missions a week that it bogged him down."

Lyra sighed, and leant back, and decided to get a change of... scenery. Well not exactly, she just stood up and moved to look at the Stargate, as she calmed down.

With a smile, he muttered, "I remember when we were first trying to get the Stargate to work; I would come here and just stare at it for hours."

"Subtle, Daniel." She spoke. "That guilt trip won't work. I'm already feeling guilty." She frowned then, and added, "I did read _that_ report the first time I came to work here. You weren't allowed to even know what you were actually working on until you figured it out." She stared at him accusingly, "Besides. That was in the Creek Mountain Missile Silo facility."

Caught out, Daniel smiled at her sheepishly. "I wasn't... really... trying to make you feel that way. I... well I'm glad you're the one, not someone else." He didn't make mention of his little white lie, true as it was in that _after_ they got it to work, and he returned from Abydos to find it here and not in the Creek Mountain facility... Actually, when he thought about it later, he realised that they were waiting on Ferreti formerly of SG-2 to give them the Chulak Stargate address. So technically he wasn't even lying. They were _waiting_ to try to work it to dial Chulak... But as he didn't think of that till later on, he didn't make mention of it.

In answer to his statement, she said, "Like Dr Weir? I know you've heard of her, but... she was going to get the job."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, and said, "Diplomatic and linguistic skills aside, her stance on the-"

"-military would have hindered her, here." Lyra finished. "That's what Henry thought."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, so Lyra added, "The President... Um... I knew him awhile ago..."

He nodded, filing that tid-bit away for later.

After another minute, Lyra asked, "Alex said that you, the rest of SG-1 and his team are going to welcome me with open arms, but what about the rest of them? He was a great man."

"Big shoes to fill." Daniel added, and smiled at her look, "That's what Jack says."

"Yeah. Say, where is he? I thought he'd be here to complain, whether he welcomed me here or not." Lyra joked.

"You haven't read the recent reports?" She shook her head, and indicated the table. "Alex didn't brief you?" another shake.

"Why, what's going on? Is he ill or something?"

"Or something." He replied... he was about to say more, when the Klaxons blared, and Sergeant Harriman's voice came on the loudspeaker. "Unscheduled Off world Activation."

Daniel and Lyra went down to the control room.

Harriman looked at her, and said, "We're receiving Master Bra'tac's IDC."

"Open the iris." Lyra said. She hadn't met the man, but she was aware of who he was, as well as the purpose of the IDC. She didn't need reminding of friendlies, IDC's and the iris.

She and Daniel left to meet Master Bra'tac in the Gate room.

As he stepped down from the ramp, Daniel greets him. "Bra'tac, this is Doctor Lyra Mcpherson, the new leader of our facility."

Bra'tac paused, and asked, "Your family name is familiar...?"

Daniel nodded, "You've met Lt. Col. Alex Mcpherson, of SG-2, Lyra is his sister."

"When he was but a Major." Bra'tac added. "While I am pleased to hear he has been promoted, and honoured to meet the sister he has spoken so highly of, I must ask if Hammond of Texas has fallen in battle?" he sent a look at the Doctor.

"Ah, no..." Daniel started.

Lyra stepped forward, and gave a bow. The knowledge she had helped her to know that shaking hands wasn't a Jaffa method of greeting. "Thank you," she stated, referring to his saying it was an honour. "General Hammond has been, reassigned. He is quite well, I assure you. But the political state on our planet with more countries being aware of the Stargate program, well, the President of our country deemed it necessary to place a civilian in charge. I hope that I can defer decisions to the military when truly necessary, as I have a respect for them, knowing what they do out in the galaxy... but other than that, it was viewed a bad idea for a... warrior to be concerned with matters not of fighting."

Bra'tac raised an eyebrow, like Teal'c would have, and simply gazed at her.

"You speak well, for one so young."

"I hope so, or my gift for knowing other languages would be useless."

Bra'tac raised the other eyebrow, then after a moment, smiled and chuckled. Then his smile faded, and he said, "I'm afraid my visit is not social. I must speak with you and SG-1 at once, I bring bad news."

Lyra nodded, and indicated up to Sergeant Harriman, "Walter, call SG-1 in immediately. Tell them Master Bra'tac is here." She turned back, and asked, "If I may ask, what news is it you bring?"

"Word has come from Jaffa loyal to our cause. Anubis is gathering the full force of his fleet. He will be here within three days."

--

**Washington D.C., White House Oval Office**

Alex walked in after General Hammond, wondering why his not-quite-boss-anymore wanted him along, aside from getting him away from the SGC while Vice President Kinsey made his visit.

This trip to Washington was annoying him a little, as it meant he wasn't less than an hour away from Catherine. Okay, if he obeyed the speed limit, just, an hour and a half.

He caught sight of President Henry Hayes, whom he had only met once, when he was giving Lyra's boyfriend that "Talk". Despite his young age at the time, in fact Jrokar, his brother, was younger than Lyra's boyfriend, but still, Alex having been in the military... It was the amused look in Henry Hayes' eyes at seeing his son being dressed down, intimidating into treating Lyra well, and warned about what would happen if he didn't, that Alex remembered.

And as he looked at the Current President, Hayes looked back, and that amused look returned, over a somewhat hidden pained look at the reminder.

"Ah, Colonel Mcpherson. I hoped George would bring you along." He said, smiling at the General."

The group, that is, Alex, 'George' Hammond, General Maynard and the President all sat down on the couches.

Hayes looked at Hammond, and said, "It was Lieutenant, when we last spoke wasn't it?"

"For both of us, that was a lot of hair ago."

"Oh don't remind me." Hayes groaned. At Alex' look, he added, "I had quite a lot of hair." At Alex' added look, he explained, "It was the late 60s, early 70s." He shook his head, and said, "I'm not sure whether to say the circumstances behind seeing you both again are better or worse than the previous times..."

George raised an eyebrow, and looked between them.

Alex spoke up, to explain, "It was a few years ago. I, my sister, Mr President, and Lyra's boyfriend met for a family meal. They had wanted to meet her family, but..." He shifted slightly, and was about to continue.

"However their parents couldn't make it, so Alex went instead." Hayes supplied. "It was rather amusing when they were leaving. Alex gave my son quite the talk. I believe you said, 'If you hurt her, I'll hurt you so bad you're father will feel it.'"

George chuckled, and Maynard looked at Alex in curiosity. The coincidence was highly improbable... but still.

Hayes sobered, and began, "You know when I took this job, I thought I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. But then I found out what you do for a living." He sighed, and added, "George this had nothing to do with your record, but if the American people had any idea what your contribution was..."

Hammond nodded, "Thank you Sir, that's kind of you to say. One day maybe they will."

"Now, Dr Mcpherson, she's as smart as they come."

Hammond nodded, and Alex smiled slightly. "Thankfully, she's already got history with the SGC. Otherwise, she would have had no idea what's she'd gotten herself into. I had no choice George, I had to do something. I want you to know that I'm aware of your history with the Vice President."

Alex spoke up in the lull, "Lyra told me that you would have picked a, Doctor Weir, if she didn't have that history?"

Hayes nodded. "Which is helpful, and part of that reason was to make sure Bob's history with you guys didn't interfere too much with ongoing essential operations." Another sigh, and, "I picked Kinsey, more than the money, but... He delivered Florida all by himself. If I knew then what I know now..."

"You might not be his boss." Alex finished. "Or in a position to twist the bad things, like removing General Hammond, into a good thing."

"With Dr Mcpherson." Hammond added, smiling.

"Glad we're all on the same page." Hayes inserted. "So let's talk about your reassignment."

"I was thinking more along Retirement, sir."

"Not for a few years, hopefully, George. Things are going to be changing, and I'd like you to help keep them on the right track. Or even to tell me what the right track is. I want to keep you around Washington, we're going to need you and your expertise for the next few weeks. After that? Well by then whatever it is we're setting up should be set up by then..."

General Maynard started speaking, outlining the basics.

--

**Colorado, Stargate Command, Level 27 Briefing Room**

SG-1 and Master Bra'tac were present, waiting for Dr Mcpherson.

"So you're clear, you've never heard of a Lyra Mcpherson, and don't even know SG-2 leaders' surname, you only know him as Alex..." Jack finished.

"I understand the deception, O'Neill." Bra'tac nodded, and to Teal'c, he added, "Although why I have yet to be told."

"So, why is he attacking now?" She asked. As the one nearest the door, she heard the elevator just down the hall and the footsteps out of it.

"Anubis believes we know the location of the Lost City." Teal'c guessed.

"But we don't."

Daniel nodded, "But he doesn't know that we don't know."

Dr Mcpherson and Vice President Kinsey walked in. Had the terms of the change of command been as he wanted it, it would have been the perfect opportunity for him to complain that, 'some people don't know when to leave'. As however, SGC off world operations of vital or essential importance were in fact continuing, (such as the various mining operations for the X-303-2 program, as well as keeping off world bases in operation) He didn't say anything.

Lyra, actress that she needed to be, seemed quite honest when she said, "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c. I know these are strange circumstances to be meeting for the first time."

Jack almost began to snicker, but held it down when Kinsey looked at him. He made a bit of a fuss about the last mission to wave it off.

Daniel spoke up, "Everyone, Dr Mcpherson. You already met Master Bra'tac earlier in the gate room."

They all took seats, and Lyra began, "Now, I know I'm still playing catch-up, but I understand that time is short."

Jack, in a bid to cover up his almost-slip, joked, "Actually, It's all relative. Carter could explain if we had more time."

Lyra began, "Obviously this is a situation of great importance."

Jack, to keep the pretence of not appreciating her presence, sarcastically commented, "She's quick."

Kinsey sent him a glare, and spoke, "Which is why I've taken it upon myself to come down here and see what Mr Bra'tac has to say personally."

"Master Bra'tac, Master."

Somewhat mockingly, Kinsey replied, "I beg your pardon." He turned to Bra'tac and asked, "So you believe the Goa'uld Anubis is planning to attack?"

"You may be certain of it."

"I'll say this, the timing is impeccable. The moment we suspend Stargate operations, you pull this out of your hat."

Lyra quite cheerfully said, "Not all Stargate Operations, Mr Vice-President. Any vital or essential ongoing operations continue. We've just received intelligence of a great threat, and I believe that threat to be real."

Kinsey was about to make a come-back, but Lyra quite strongly said, "Ah. For the sake of planning for the worst, we will operate on the assumption that Master Bra'tac is here in earnest, and that the threat is real." She turned to the group, and they could see what she was about to say, she didn't exactly agree with. "So, options. Can we negotiate?"

Daniel shook his head, "Do you even know what the threat is?" She did, but Kinsey didn't need to know that she already did. "Anubis is a Half-Goa'uld, Half-ascended Ancient. With his knowledge and technology at his disposal, he could wipe us from the face of the Earth."

"So, no negotiating then."

Jack burst out, "Oh' for crying out loud, that's Derentis." Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Derentis?" Lyra asked, looking at Daniel.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

Daniel told him, "You just said Derentis."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Derentis, what is that?"

"Latin?" Kinsey asked.

Lyra shook her head and said, "Sounds like it but... no."

Daniel got them back on track, "Well what I think Jack was meaning to say, was that trying to negotiate with them, based on our past experiences with the Goa'uld, would be insane... Crazy."

Lyra nodded with a smile, "I got that part."

"However we believe that there may be alien technology within our reach that could defeat Anubis." Sam provided.

"Oh now you're pulling a ray gun out of your hat." Kinsey muttered.

"And I supposed you think we're pulling the threat out of our as-"

"COLONEL! Please!" Lyra interrupted. After Jack turned away to do whatever he was doodling, she spoke, "Please, Major. Continue."

"On our last mission, we found an Ancient Repository of Knowledge." Sam began, Daniel having informed them that she hadn't gotten through the recent reports quite yet. "However, SG-3, who did the initial recon, reported seeing one of Anubis' remote probes, so time being short," She sent an amused glare at Jack, who returned it, "We promptly returned, with the plan that if Anubis' forces showed up, we would blow it. We also hoped to have Thor on standby. If he was, we were, considering, having one of us take the download, and before it became life-threatening, have Thor remove it."

Daniel continued for her. "Unfortunately, Thor hasn't been responding. And when Anubis' armies did show up..."

"I stuck my head in that thing." Jack winced.

Kinsey snidely spoke up. "Once again, Colonel O'Neill's' invaluable judgement has again been compromised."

Lyra turned to him, and with a glare, said, "If you continue to behave like a Child, Mr Vice President, I will treat you like one and have you removed."

Silence. Jack looked like Christmas had come early, Sam was trying her bet not to laugh, Daniel was laughing, although as quietly as he could, Teal'c had both eyebrows raised and a slight, twinkle, in his eyes...

And Master Bra'tac harrumphed, realising just why the deception, various pieces fitting into his head.

"Now, if you are quite done insulting and criticising this facilities' flagship SG Team...?"

It took a few seconds for Kinsey to nod.

"So, this ancient library is in your head?" Lyra asked.

"Yeup. I know where the lost city is, where these weapons we have spoken of, will be." Jack claimed.

Sam and Daniel leant forwards, and Daniel asked, "You do?"

"I will." He clarified. "It's in there somewhere. Look, let me make this simple. If I come up with the Lost City, we go find it, yes or no?"

"No!" Kinsey started.

"YES." Lyra spoke, over Kinsey, and sent him another glare. "If - and I stress If, and when you know the location, you have a go. Now is there anything else?"

SG-1 shook their heads, and Master Bra'tac stood up. "I must return to Chulak. It has been a pleasure and an honour to meet you, Lyra of England."

Lyra smiled at the greeting, and nodded. Evidently, either SG-1 or Alex had told him of her and her families' birth country.

Teal'c stood also, and declared, "I too, will go, in the hope of procuring ships and warriors to defend this world."

"Thank you, and good luck, to the both of you." Lyra nodded, and bowed slightly to them both. They bowed back, and promptly left down the stairwell. The remainder of SG-1 shared a look, and left.

Lyra went into General Ha-.. no. Her office, and was followed by Kinsey.

"What the Hell was that?!" He started, he was beyond pissed.

"Doing. My. Job." She returned sternly.

"You don't know Colonel O'Neill like I do..."

"I beg your pardon," She began with a trace of mocking, "But your opinion of the Colonel and his team is blinding your objectivity."

"My Objectivity?!" He exclaimed, "They're the ones who got us into this mess!"

"Be that as it may, If they hadn't gone to that planet, Anubis would be more powerful than he currently is. IF he hadn't taken the download, and simply destroyed the repository, Anubis would still be on his way believing we had, but we would have few options to defend ourselves, none of which has any hope of working.

"But since they did go there, he did take the download, and Anubis did scout that planet and send his force to recover the repository, to discover we got there first. He's on his way here, now, but we have a hope that we can drive him off! They, out there," she pointed to the side, as if pointing at SG-1, "Are that hope. As I understand it, Mr Vice President, the entire knowledge of the Ancients, the builders of the Stargate, is in that man's head, slowly unspooling.

"He's given us a chance, at great personal risk. I understand it almost killed him, the first time. It was only thanks to his subconscious accessing the information and him using it to contact and send himself to the Asgard, that he's still alive.

"This time, he doesn't need to do that, we already have the ability to contact them. But they're not responding. When they do, it could be too late to save him. He went into this knowing that while we might be saved, he won't be."

Lyra took a deep breath, but kept her intense glare on Kinsey, who had backed up slightly during her lecture.

"Now, this is My office, My chair," she said as she sat behind the desk, "I'm going to make decisions as I see fit. And if they don't fit into your Agenda, tough."

"You don't know what my agenda is." Kinsey started menacingly.

"No? What reports I did get through in the White house made it very clear to me. You want SG-1 gone, or at the very least separated if you can't get them away from here."

"You don't know anything Doctor, and if you think you do, you're not as smart as I thought."

With that, Kinsey left. The both of them furious at the other.

After a minute of calming down in which she heard the Stargate activate, presuming Bra'tac and Teal'c had left she ignored it, she picked up the red phone. A minute later, she was talking.

"Hello, Mr President... Oh fine, Henry then. Yes, I've just had a rather interested briefing with SG-1 and the Vice President..."

--


	2. Lost City, Part 2

**Stargate: The Pegasus Project**

_**Chapter 2: Lost City, Part 2**_

**Colorado, Gas station 3mi. from Miss Berwick's house; Tuesday 10****th****, 2004**

The 6-month pregnant Catherine Berwick, a psychologist, was in the gas station just shopping for essentials. She could have called upon Lyra Mcpherson, her boyfriends' brother, or even her own brother, but she just needed some bread and milk. The various women she had seen in the shop had given her strong suggestions to go home, but she stubbornly refused.

She was just checking the dates on the medium-sliced brown breads, thinking about her fiancée who worked at the super-secret base beneath NORAD. She knew the secret, since with two ties to the base - Her fiancée and her brother, she was more likely to find out if either let anything slip.

It was at her brothers' urging, that Alex requested permission to bring her in on the secret. That she was a psychologist, and if she knew, willing to work for the SGC... they were authorised, and she quickly became a Psychologist working for the SGC, and even for the US Air Force Academy. Being able to build up a psych profile meant she could say if any promising cadets were suitable to being recruited.

But of course, 2 months after that, she got pregnant, and a month ago she finally went on Maternity leave at the behest of Dr Frasier...

She was thinking of how things were looking up for them. How Alex' was the youngest Lieutenant Colonel in 8 years, and 3rd youngest on record. How successful he was being at the SGC. SG-teams received Hazard pay, a specific amount per mission, that amount determined by what proven risks that had been in on those missions over whatever amount of time that mission ran for. They were quite financially stable, both with her high-pay job as a psychologist, and his high-standard pay-plus hazard pay.

That he often went on high-risk missions once a week, sometimes even twice a week, and they often lasted between 3 to 6 days... She worried greatly. Even more, with the little one on the way.

But he had a great career, and she thought herself to be a great girlfriend, soon-to-be wife. Projections that she had heard from the other SGC-linked psychologists showed that they expected him to make full Colonel within 3 years, most likely becoming the _2nd_ youngest full Colonel on record. The 1st youngest recorded had already made it to Full-bird around the same age as Alex when Alex made Lt. Col.

The thought that he might be placed in charge of a long-term off world project, as she had heard was likely, though, made her frown.

As she paid for her items, the girl behind the desk clucked, and handed her a note. Catherine knew who she was, having lived so close for years.

She raised an eyebrow at the note, and the girl explained, "Just ring me when you need that stuff, I'll be happy to bring it back after my shift."

Catherine smiled, and nodded her thanks as she paid for the stuff, and left.

Unnoticed, the note slipped out of her pocket onto the sidewalk as she grabbed her car keys.

--

**Washington D.C., White House Oval Office**

Alex shared a look with General Hammond. "So, Home_world_ Security? We got to hope that paperwork doesn't get leaked." He joked.

"Quite." Hammond agreed.

--

**Colorado, Stargate Command, Level 27 Briefing Room**

Lyra looked at the open file that had been put together quite quickly a few minutes ago. When Daniel and Sam told her the details of how this information came out, she was amused.

"Bit of a jump, right?" She said to Daniel. "'Hmm, this is ancient... 6 syllables. Of course It's the gate address in verbal form!'" She joked. Sam snickered at that. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I couldn't resist."

Daniel rolled his eyes. His ability to make leaps to the solution, or answer of puzzles, and so forth, was rather infamous around the base. That those jumps tended to be correct, 99 times out of a 100, only meant that people never teased him derisively, although it was a point of friendly teasing among his department.

Sam spoke up. "Unfortunately, I looked at our Address database, and discovered that we've tried to dial the planet before, but the 'gate didn't connect."

"'Lost in fire'." Daniel reminded them, the almost prophetic name of the planet when translated from its ancient gate address/name.

"So..." Lyra continued, prompting them to say what it was they were building up to.

"We'll need a ship to get there." Sam finished.

Lyra sat back, and after a moment, said, "While finding this Lost City is a high priority, I doubt the President will authorise the use of Prometheus to get there... we need the ship here. What about our off world Allies, the Tok'ra usually have a few cargo ships we can borrow...?"

Daniel and Sam shared a look; obviously Lyra hadn't gotten to _that_ part of the records. "Unfortunately, there's been a breakdown in confidence between us, after the attack on the second Alpha Site." Sam explained.

"We don't even have a method to get in touch with them. Even then, I do doubt that they'd give us use of one." Daniel finished.

Lyra nodded with a sad smile.

Jack got up, and as he left, simply said, "Teal'c."

Lyra looked amused at that, and looked to Daniel. He nodded, "Bra'tac can probably get a cargo ship for us."

"Then contact him, please. At least we have one ally left in the galaxy to turn to." Lyra said, frustration with the Asgard, and the implications of loosing contact with the Tok'ra setting in.

--

**Colorado, Stargate Command, Level 24 Storage Room**

Lyra and Sam entered, to see Jack picking up various supplies and other technology, including a Naquadah Reactor-Generator.

Lyra turned to Sam, and asked, "He doesn't really know what he's doing, does he?"

"No I don't."

"Aren't you forgetting the kitchen sink?" Lyra asked.

Jack, replied, "Not Netario."

Sam pulled out a notebook, and wrote the word down. At Lyra's look, she explained, "Daniel asked me to keep track of what he said, and the context..." She thought for a moment, and smiled. "Necessary."

Lyra nodded. "Sounded like." She agreed.

One the speakers, Sergeant Harriman called saying there was a message for her. She picked up a phone near the door, and listened.

"Good. We'll be down in a few minutes." She put the phone down, and said to Sam, "Get ready for off world. Take whatever supplies you'll need for several days, I get the feeling Jack will forget it..." She joked.

Sam nodded, knowing she really meant that Jack was going to forget basics, in the need to get things to... well make possible whatever was going to happen.

--

**Colorado, Stargate Command, Level 28 Gate Room**

Lyra watched, amused as 4 FREDs, (Field Remote Expeditionary Device) were wheeled up the ramp and into the active Stargate by SG-2, minus Alex who was still in Washington D.C. with General Hammond.

The 3 human members of SG-1, dressed for off world now, nodded to Lyra.

"Good luck, god speed." She wished them.

As the Stargate deactivated, Sergeant Harriman hurriedly spoke into the speaker, "Doctor, I have a report from NORAD." She rushed up and into the control room. "Ma'am, two minutes ago, NORAD's Space-based detected three Goa'uld vessels emerging from Hyperspace near MARS orbit."

--

**Washington D.C., White House Oval Office**

Alex was bid to enter. He shut the door behind him, to show the President, Generals Hammond, Maynard and Jumper, and Vice President Kinsey.

"Mr President, a short time ago, NORAD's space-based radar detected three Goa'uld vessels emerging from hyperspace, out near Mars orbit."

Hayes sighed, and said to Kinsey, "Looks like you were wrong, Bob."

"Three ships. Hardly the full force of his fleet." Kinsey pointed out.

Alex spoke up. "Sir, this Goa'uld has shown he will use tactics similar to our own. When hiding the full force of our army, do we not send in only small numbers to test our' enemies defences?"

Hayes asked, "You think he's trying to find out what ours are?"

Hammond answered, "Sounds to me like Anubis wants to know if SG-1 was successful in procuring Ancient defence technology."

"They weren't." Kinsey muttered.

Hammond countered, "Not yet, but Anubis doesn't know that."

Hayes finished, "He's holding back, until he finds out what we got."

"Sir, Prometheus and our fleet of 302s can give 'em a run for their money." General Jumper suggested.

Hayes looked at Alex, and asked, "What do you think, Colonel. You've been in 302 Combat before..."

Alex suppressed the memory of a time when 4 F-302's were assembled on a planet, in order to fight and defeat a minor Goa'uld's forces that were attacking an important Tok'ra outpost.

"All due respect, sir, but the full complement of the Prometheus' F-302s is a fraction of what 3 Motherships carry. Each ship can carry up to as many as a hundred Death Gliders. We have 16 302's. After missiles, we can't be sure that we'll get locks on the only place we can damage a Glider with the main guns..."

At Hayes look, he added, "Their cockpit, sir. And many of our pilots are uncomfortable with having to do that. I know two pilots refused to do that, knowing some of the Jaffa, if given the chance, would join the Rebels. Even more so, after several injured Jaffa who piloted Gliders against 302's a few months ago, who survived their gliders' crashing, did in fact honestly defect."

"So you would let our enemy live, because some of them _May_ turncoat out of the goodness of their hearts?" Kinsey asked mockingly.

"Sir, I am saying that in combat, our people _will_ kill the enemy if they have to, but they will not do so dishonourably. Missiles give them a small chance to survive, and so to see the error of their beliefs if they haven't already. To fire upon them knowing that where we are aiming would kill them, while not guaranteeing the glider itself would be disabled..."

"I understand, Colonel." Maynard said for them. "But surely, with the Prometheus..."

"If that is all they throw against us," Hammond interjected, "I'd agree. But three ships is surely only their forward reconnaissance force. Anubis' objective is to goad us into a precipitous action which will show our hand. I believe launching the Prometheus now will only serve to demonstrate we lack the very advanced weaponry Anubis is afraid of."

Hayes nodded, and said, "Remain at DEF-CON 3 for the time being but contact the governments of Russia, Great Britain, France, China and Canada and let 'em know what we think we're in for. In the meantime, I'd better prepare a hell of a speech. Colonel, we may need the Prometheus and the F-302's, so I suggest you make your way there to ready them anyway."

Alex nodded, and saluted the generals and the President. They all returned it, and Alex left.

Before leaving the White House for the military airbase, where he'd get a supersonic jet as transport (Advantages of the SGC and General Jumper knowing time was of the essence...) he rang ahead to Nevada, the Prometheus Docking bay.

"Yes, I need Colonel Pendergast and... shore leave? Where is he... oh. Well can you put his second on? What's his name... Okay...." He waited a minute, then, "Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell right? It's Alexander Mcpherson, SGC... I need you to ready the ship and the F-302s. High Alert. Yes, it's because of them... No we haven't got orders to go, but they could come in at any time. I'll be there in a few hours, so get a 302 ready for me, will you? Thanks."

--

**Colorado, Stargate Command Level 28 Control Room; Wednesday 11****th****, 2004**

There was silence, as the transmission from the _Spruance_, a Destroyer in the Nimitz Battle Group ended.

A minute later, Harriman, subdued, reported that he had General Jumper on the line.

"Doctor, I take it you were listening in."

"Yes sir. Was that..."

"Yes. It began less than 5 minutes ago."

There was silence for a moment, before Lyra, quietly, said, "They had no defences, they couldn't even evade..."

"I know." Jumper replied. "We believe he'll try to take the SGC at some point, and repeatedly dial-in to prevent us leaving or receiving help from our off world allies that way. Dial out and keep the gate dialled as long as you can. We're activating the Genesis Protocol."

Lyra, Harriman and Colonel Reynolds of SG-3 shared looks, who in the absence of Jack, was acting 2nd to Dr Mcpherson.

"We'll be ready, General." She replied, even more subdued that Harriman was.

--

**Nevada, X-303 Prometheus, Upper Hanger Bay; Thursday 12****th****, 2004**

Alex poked his head out from the cockpit, and shouted down to the weapons technician reloading the main guns. Each of the 8 F-302's in the Upper hanger bay were parked so that they could run weapons' tests on the main guns, including targeting alignment.

Part of the mechanism that protected the guns from atmospheric entry, by pulling the guns into the super-structure, included ensuring that reloading could only be done while the guns' where within that space - the ports for the reloading arms would otherwise be physically blocked from access by the guns.

"Alright, fully armed, sergeant."

The Technical Sergeant disappeared for a few moments, before he reappeared, putting the rearming truck' reload arm away.

As Alex sat down, he saw the clock on the active dashboard monitor, along with the date.

Thursday, early hours. He should have been with Catherine for a scan yesterday.

He shook the thought out, and the guilt, and got to work, when Catherine's' brother, Lieutenant Jonathan Berwick, Expert marksman of SG-2 and Qualified 302 Co-pilot, arrived.

Jonathan climbed up the ladders, and sat in the rear seat, saying as he did, "You really think I'll let you go flying these things without me? Someone's gotta make sure the father of my Sisters' kid doesn't get himself killed."

Alex shot back, "Someone's gotta make sure my Girlfriends brother stays out of trouble."

Jonathan's personality was not very conducive to certain kinds of US Military Officers. It was only their initial friendship from Nellis AFB that helped smooth that other with Alex and some of the officers of the SGC. He was a fine soldier, but even Catherine admitted that Jon, who had barely cruised through the Academy, wasn't very good officer material. Projections she had read did indicate that he'd be among the officers who rose through the ranks quite slowly.

Alex had said that, because everyone still remembered when Jon was almost kicked out of the SGC during his posting on SG-4, under a Colonel Tucker. Alex had somehow gotten Colonel Ferreti to vouch for him, getting Jon's punishment to be on probation, then re-assigned to SG-2. With Alex on the team, Colonel Ferreti, and his then-2nd, Major Carley, slowly became friends. After Carley left, and a captain from Canada joined around 14 months ago, Jon found someone else who he interacted with easily... Captain Starpass.

Shaking those thoughts out, the pair of friends for half-a-decade, soon to be in-laws, went to work..

--

**Colorado, Gas station 3mi. from Miss Berwicks' house**

Catherine went in, again for milk and bread. She quietly explained to the girl behind the counter, who had kindly made the offer to do her shopping just a few days ago that she lost her number.

As she was picking out some milk from the fridges, however, Some men in balaclavas and tactical vests, carrying AK-47s entered and shouted, "Everyone down on the ground, this is a robbery!"

--

**Washington D.C., X-303 Prometheus, Bridge**

Alex was sat in the Command chair, as the Prometheus hovered where it wouldn't be seen by any civilians near to the White house, despite being above Washington D.C.

The operations officer, a woman whose name Alex didn't catch, reported, "General Hammonds' transport is aboard sir."

"Good. You're in command until he arrives. Tell him I'm going to my 302."

--

**Colorado, Stargate Command Level 28 Gate Room**

In the gate room, Kinsey stands with Lyra, completing some last paperwork as the Gate dials.

Lyra scowled at the man, "Well I thought you were a lot of things, but I should have expected that being a coward was one of them."

Behind him, the Stargate locked it's 3rd symbol. Kinsey replied, "I'm a pragmatist, Doctor. Besides, someone has to ensure the survival of the human race and the American way of life. By the way, if you survive, you're through." Suddenly, the lights in the gate room go out, and the Gate stopped dialling mid-sequence. "What the hell's going on?"

Walter Harriman nowhere to be seen, another gate technician, someone called Pearson, replied, "We've lost main power."

"Manual iris control -- close it now!" Lyra shouted...

One of the gate-room guards rushed to a panel on the side wall, and within seconds the iris closed.

Kinsey, in anger, shouted, "What the hell are you doing?! Open that iris and dial the Alpha Site!"

Within seconds however, the gate reactivates, only not by being dialed. all 7 chevrons light up without the inner track spinning, and a wormhole is established. Behind it, the wall is lit up by the active wormhole, the iris stopping the front of it lighting up the room.

"Unauthorised off world activation. I am not reading an ID-" the room shook, as something impacted the Iris, which actually moved visibly.

The technician reported, ""That was a nuke -- or worse."

To Kinsey, Lyra told him, "That's probably Anubis. You're not going anywhere." She then ignored him, and moved away.

"You get me out of here, you hear me?" He stopped her, grabbing her in the arm. Surprising to everyone present though, the way she removed his hand was by using a martial arts move, grabbing his wrist and twisting it until not only had he released her, but he was in pain from his arm being so twisted.

"Never. Ever. Touch. Me."

With that, she moved into the control room, still holding him.

"We've just received an encoded message from SG-1." Pearson reported.

The technician beside him reported, "It's not coming through the Gate."

Kinsey exclaimed, wincing in pain, "I don't give a damn!" He pulled himself out her grasp.

"Well I do!" She spat back.

--

**Colorado, Stargate Command Level 27, Dr Mcpherson's Office**

Lyra was sat leaning against the desk, the call on speaker-phone.

"Henry, the Prometheus can't win against an entire Goa'uld fleet, but it could buy SG-1 time enough to complete their mission."

Kinsey interrupted, "Mr President, that is downright _insane!_ I am relieving Doctor Mcpherson and taking command of this-"

Lyra, who was speaking at the same time, was saying, "Sir, from what I've looked at-"

Henry shouted, "Will you shut the hell up?!"

"Sir?" Lyra asked.

Henry calmly spoke, "Not you, Lyra."

"Excuse me?" Kinsey said, shocked.

"Consider your resignation accepted, Bob." Henry spoke, sounding like he took great pleasure in saying that.

"You can't do that!"

"Oh please, I got enough on you to have you shot."

"This is the biggest mistake you will ever make."

"But I think I'll stick with my original thought, which is shut the hell up!"

"I promise you will only live to regret this!"

Kinsey made to leave, but Lyra decided it was time a certain deception was revealed, and said, "No you won't. One Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Mcpherson, the Team Leader of SG-2 and my brother, is about to lead the F-302 wing on the Prometheus against the Goa'uld. Now... LEAVE."

Kinsey left, and Lyra took great pleasure in saying, "Finally."

"I've wanted to do that since I took a look at that packet Mr Woolsey gave me."

"Same here. Henry, we need to send Prometheus to cover SG-1..."

--

**Atlantic Ocean, X-303 Prometheus, Upper Hanger Bay**

A scene being mirrored in the lower bay with the other 16 302 pilots and co-pilots, Jon, and the 14 pilots and co-pilots of these 8 302's were being briefed by Alex.

"Listen up. New orders from General Hammond. We are no longer going after Anubis' Mothership. SG-1 are on their way to Antarctica, in a cargo ship. Mitchells' Flight has the job of Covering them. We're to make sure they don't worry about getting Jaffa on their ass. I'm Mitchell's wingman..." And so Alex assigned them to be the wingmen to the other 302's below.

Over the comms, Walter Harriman, who had been picked up on the way to Washington, came on his radio., Alex listened for a second.

Alex nodded to them all, "Wheels up in 2 minutes! To your fighters!"

Alex and Jon quickly dove into theirs, and quickly brought the 302 to full flight-ready status. With a minute left to launch, the hanger was evacuated and atmospherically sealed from the rest of the ship.

50 seconds to launch, and the large door giving a forward view of the Prometheus, from inside the 'neck' opened.

10 seconds, and Antarctica came into view.

"Launch... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...."

All 8 F-302's launched in pairs, two after another two, and accelerated quickly with the use of their rocket boosters.

"Alright people, we're 30 seconds out." Mitchell came on the radio, who actually was leading the 302's. "Get into formation."

Hammond came on the radio 10 seconds out. "302's, weapons hot!"

Alex smiled, as the tone of a lock told him that his missiles were locked onto an alkesh.

"Fox two!"

--

**Colorado, Gas Station 3mi. from Miss Berwicks' house**

Catherine clutched her stomach, crying in pain and loss as the gunmen robbers left with cash.

Blood was gathering on the floor, and she had passed out from it by the time the EMCs arrived. One of them almost passed out realising why her stomach had a rather obvious bulge... and realised just what the gunmen had done.

The local sheriff, recognised who it was, and rang a number he had been given some time ago, when there was an incident, a number he now new could be used to reached Catherine's fiancée.

"Hello, I need to speak to Colonel Mcpherson... This is officer Eccleston. It's about his fiancée and child... I have bad news."

--

**Antarctica**

Alex nodded as Jonathan reported, "We're all out of missiles."

"Switching to main guns."

Quickly, it became obvious that in the cold atmosphere the Gliders were more susceptible to damage from their main guns than were in space, why this would be they didn't have a clue.

As he took out his 4th Glider that had tried to hit Mitchell, who used the fact that nothing was getting past Alex, to take down an Alkesh that made a run at the Cargo ship.

"Sir, Prometheus reports they are heading for space to take on the Mothership."

Alex took it in without a word.

After the Cargo Ship's strange beam ceased, Mitchell was struck by a stray glider, after the 302 that was trying to get it was destroyed. "This is Col. Mitchell... Mayday mayd-"

Alex made a note of where the colonel crashed, and was thankful that the gliders were ignoring it.

Suddenly, Jon spoke up, "Sir, Master Bra'tac is requesting we clear a path to lead them out of the combat zone."

"Alright. Jameson, Reverend, Bra'tac needs evac path. Lets plough the road!"

Jonathan snickered at the quote.

The Cargo ship wasn't even out of the combat zone, however, when millions of yellow... things... appeared from the hole that the Cargo ships' beam had bored. some split off, and destroyed the Gliders and Alkesh remaining, and then rejoined the main group, that were heading into the sky, along the path that the Prometheus had taken.

--

**Colorado, Stargate Command Level 28 Control Room**

"Thousands of bright yellow ... I don't know ... they're coming from the surface ... I don't know what they are. They're cutting the enemy fleet to shreds!" A voice was saying on the comms, "My god it's beautiful."

Pearson smiled at her, as he reported, "Message from Prometheus."

Lyra smiled, and said, "Patch it through."

Hammond came on the speakers, "Anubis' Fleet has been destroyed."

Cheers from everyone who had patiently been listened would have startled her, but Lyra was cheering too.

"What of SG-1, General?" Lyra asked after a moment.

General Hammond replied that he was returning to Antarctica to check that, when a sergeant with a worried look approached.

"Doctor Mcpherson? I have a Sheriff Eccleston on the line, he says he needs to speak to Colonel Mcpherson, it's about his fiancée... and child."

Lyra's smile disappeared, along with everyone else's who had both heard and knew about, or knew personally, Catherine Berwick. Even some, who didn't, knew it wasn't good.

Lyra nodded, and went to her office.

Picking up the phone and pressing the button to patch it through, she greeted, "Chris, it's Lyra... What's..." She stopped, and listened.

Outside the door, the sergeant, and the last two members of SG-2, Captain Derek Starpass and Lieutenant Ryan Omega, watched as all the blood in her face left. They both rushed in and grabbed her, when the phone slipped out of her hand and she collapsed, horror written all over her face, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Doctor? Doctor Mcpherson, what's wrong?" they were both asking, to no response. After a minute of that, Derek asked, "Lyra...?"

Lyra looked at him, one of the faces she had seen often even when not at the SGC, visiting her brother in the past... After Jon, the only person at the SGC that she had seen quite often before she herself was signed up, was Derek.

"Derek... Catherine's been shot in the stomach... She's... lost the baby."


End file.
